The Slytherin Princess
by Aras Potter
Summary: Lexi has been hidden her entire life. When she is finally goes to Hogwarts, she makes new, wonderful friends who want nothing but to bring down Voldemort. But when Lexi finds out about her dark background, she must choose between friends and family.


Rain fell in sheets on the circular drive outside of Malfoy Manor. Occasionally, lightning would flash, illuminating the drive. One flash of lightning revealed a figure that hadn't been there seconds before. The figure looked around as though worried that it might be seen. Quickly, it started up the drive, clutching a bundle to it's chest. It rapped its knuckles on the door anxiously, then waited.

The door cracked and a thin white face peered out. "Who is it?" asked the woman.

The figure tossed her hood off.

"Bellatrix!" cried the first woman, opening the door to admit the second woman. "It's been ages."

"I know," Bellatrix replied as she stepped into the house. "I've been on a mission for the Dark Lord. Is there somewhere more private we could talk Cissy?"

Cissy noted that her sister's normally haughty tone was worried. Her usually sharp eyes were darting about anxiously.

"Of course," Cissy replied. "Dobby!"

With a crack, a houself appeared in front of Cissy and Bellatrix and crouched into a bow.

"Mistress called Dobby?"

"Yes, we'll be having tea in the drawing room," replied Cissy. "If you'll take Bella's things we'll-"

"No!" said Bella quite suddenly. Both Dobby and Cissy looked around at her in surprise. "All my things stay with me." She clutched her bundle even tighter. "All we need is some privacy. I order you not to interrupt us or eavesdrop."

Dobby bowed and said "Yes Miss," then disappeared with another crack.

Cissy surveyed Bella for a moment with raised eyebrows, then turned and led the way to the drawing room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, a rush of words fell from Bella's mouth. "Narcissa, I just didn't know what else to do-"

Narcissa held up her hand to stop Bella. She flicked her wand and the candles in the room flickered to life. It gave the room an eerie glow. Narcissa seated herself on a couch an gestured for Bella to sit as well. She sat across from Narcissa, still clutching the bundle tightly.

"Now Bella," said Narcissa, surveying Bella's worried eyes, which were continuously darting toward the door. "I haven't seen you in nearly a year, and today you appear on my doorstep, panicked. Care to explain what's going on?"

Bella didn't answer. Instead, she stood, glanced at the door once more, then walked to the couch where Narcissa sat and placed the bundle beside her. Narcissa looked at Bella in confusion who gestured for her sister to look. Narcissa leaned in and gently pulled back the blankets, then sat back with a gasp. Before she could speak, Bellatrix began.

"Aboout a year ago, the Dark Lord approached me with a task," she said. "He said that, although he would never die, he wanted an heir."

Narcissa looked in horror at the bundle. Through the blankets, a tiny, sleeping baby was visible. "Then you're saying this is…"

"Yes," replied Bella. "That is the Dark Lord's child." She took a deep breath. "And mine."

Narcissa's head snapped back up to Bellatrix. "What do you mean by bringing it here, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix took a shaky breath, then buried her face in her hands. Narcissa had to strain to understand her words through her tears. "The D-dark Lord w-wanted a s-son. Instead he g-got a d-daughter and he is d-d-displeased with m-me." She took a deep breath and a moment to compose herself. When she next spoke, her words were barely a whisper. "The only way I can redeem myself is by… k-killing it."

With another gasp, Narcissa turned to look at the child again. It was so little. She had a dark face, like her mother's and dark red lips that were curled up in a little smile. Her head was already covered in a dark mess of thick hair.

"I can't do it Cissy," said Bellatrix, her voice cracking with emotion. "She's my first child. Maybe my only child. I couldn't possibly kill her."

"So what will you do?" asked Narcissa quietly, although she had a vague idea what the answer was.

Bellatrix looked hopeful for a moment as she said, "I was hoping maybe you-"

"No," Narcissa cut in quickly. "I cannot take this baby."

"Oh please Cissy," said Bellatrix, dropping to her knees. "Please. Did you not just have a son?"

"Exactly," said Narcissa in exasperation. "Taking this child would put Draco in danger! Not to mention Lucius! Did you ever consider that Bella? Did it ever cross your mind? Or are you just to selfish to consider anybody but yourself? Besides, I couldn't possibly raise two children."

"Please," begged Bellatrix, now sobbing again. "R-raise them together. Raise them like b-brother and s-sister. Never tell anyone about her except Lucius. Please, I beg of you." She dropped her head and tears dripped from her eyes.

It was a pathetic and difficult sight for Narcissa to watch. She took a deep breath and sighed. "What's her name?"

Bellatrix looked up in confusion. "Her name?"

"Does she not even have a name?"

Bellatrix still looked confused, her eyebrows were furrowed and she chewed her lower lip nervously. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it."

Narcissa shook her head. "Well I suppose I'll have to name my new daughter. Alexandra seems a fitting name for her regal background, don't you think?"

Bellatrix looked at her sister in thankfulness and praise, then mouthed the words "Thank you."


End file.
